Luffy, mon petit frère
by xx-amaterasu-xx
Summary: Entre les bras de Luffy, Ace agonise...Les derniers instants d'un grand homme qui s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour ses rêves, pour son honneur... pour son petit frère.


**_Remarque :_** je vous conseille de lire cette fanfic accompagnée **« Mother Sea »,** l'OST de One Piece watch?v=ghpLbLWWNU8&feature=related

Vous pouvez aussi écouter** « To Grand line »** plaisir garanti !

Bonne lecture

**Merci…Petit frère**

_« Dis… Est-ce que… je mérite de vivre ? »_

_« ça… Tu ne le sauras qu'en vivant. »_

Je ressens une chaleur parcourir mon corps. Mais c'est une chaleur glaciale. Elle ne me rappelle aucunement celle que tu m'as procuré durant toutes ces années passées...

_« Est-ce que tu es heureux que je sois né ? » _

C'est avec ce large sourire enfantin que tu as crié « OUI ». Moi, enfant du diable, l'homme le plus haï du monde, méritais-je la vie ? Pourquoi voulais-tu constamment être auprès de moi ? Pourquoi n'avouais tu pas tout simplement que j'étais… indésirable ? Toi… Tu as parcouru les mers pour venir jusqu'ici… pour crier devant le monde entier que j'étais.. « Ton frère » !

Dans cette obscurité totale, je ne distinguais pas le fond de la surface. Tu es arrivé, et soudainement, une flamme s'est mise à brûler en moi. Tu m'as apporté ce que j'ai depuis toujours vainement cherché. Je voulais devenir fort, pour réaliser ce rêve qui nous guidait depuis notre douce enfance : Parcourir l'océan, se perdre entre le son des vagues et des oiseaux, entre le bleu de la mer et du ciel…

Je voulais devenir fort… Pour te protéger, toi, mon petit frère.

Le passé m'a hélas rattrapé, et moi, fils de la lignée de Gol , je me trouve confronté au même destin que lui. Et voilà que je me tiens face à toi. Tu es l'obstacle qui ne me laisse pas chavirer, et entre tes bras, ce n'est ni la chaleur du magma, ni celle de mon pouvoir qui me brûle le cœur… C'est celle de l'amour que vous m'avez offert.

_« Vivons sans avoir de regrets ! »_

Je ne regrette rien… Tout ce que j'ai entrepris, je l'ai fait la tête haute.

Me battre aux cotés de mon père, le protéger… et aussi te protéger toi au péril de ma vie…. Je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde. Moi, je voulais être un homme libre… mais avant tout, un homme aimé. Je voulais retrouver la chaleur d'une famille qui m'aurait accepté, moi que tout le monde rejetait, moi la souillure sur terre. Vous m'avez accueilli, et sans vous en apercevoir, vous avez écarté toute ma peine. Surtout toi… Luffy. Je ne voulais pas partir avant de t'avoir vu réaliser tes rêves. Mais tes rêves… ils se réaliseront, je le sais.

Pour libérer un homme, il faut se libérer soi-même avant tout. Tu m'as libéré, tu m'as sauvé… Pour tout ce que tu as fait, je n'aurai jamais les mots nécessaires pour te remercier. Je n'entends plus rien, ma vision devient de plus en plus obscure… J'entends les échos de ta voix, prononcer mon nom…

_Ace…_

Luffy, mon petit frère. Je t'aime tellement tu sais…

Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su être un grand frère exemplaire. J'ai toujours été loin de toi, durant toutes ces années. Et voilà que quand je te retrouve, tu es devenu un homme accompli, certes, maladroit et toujours aussi inconscient, mais tu es fort. La force.. Ne se résume pas au nombre de coups lancés, aux pouvoirs qu'on obtient… La force, c'est bien plus profond que ça.

Et **ta** _force_… elle changera le monde, elle sera l'étincelle qui illuminera une nouvelle ère. Je crois en toi, et je sais qu'entre tes mains repose un futur bien plus étincelant que notre présent actuel. Accroche-toi à tes rêves, mon petit frère. Accroche toi aussi fort que possible, ne te laisse jamais abattre… Je ne serai peut être pas prés de toi pour te guider, mais j'ai foi en toi, et je sais que tu y arriveras. Au-delà des océans, au delà des cieux, au-delà de ce monde… Je veillerai sur toi ! Alors… n'ais pas peur d'avancer.

Tu sais, autre fois, je me disais que ma vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue… Mais c'est en la vivant que je me suis rendu compte de sa valeur.. Lorsqu'elle est _partagée. _Ne laisse personne t'arracher ce qui t'est précieux, bats toi, bats toi mon frère ! Tes rêves se réaliseront… Je le sais, car tu es _mon petit frère_.

Je ne sens plus mon corps, mes forces me quittent. Je sens les larmes inonder mes joues, mes mains tremblaient, mais elles s'accrochaient à ton corps.. Autre fois si faible. Luffy… tu n'as jamais été attentif à mes mots, mais cette fois ci, je voudrais que tu y fasses attention… Luffy…

« Père… Vous tous… Et toi Luffy. Pour m'avoir aimé, moi, qui ne suis bon à rien… moi, qui porte ce sang maudit dans mes veines… Merci ! »

Les larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les retenir, j'ai mal… mais je suis tellement heureux ! Oui… Merci à vous tous… La mort m'appelle. Mon corps devient lourd… très lourd. Je ne ressens plus mes membres, ma vision s'obscurcie et pourtant… Pourtant, je suis tellement comblé ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Les mots seraient insignifiants pour décrire ce sentiment.

… Avoir connu mon père, avoir été à ses cotés, et puis… t'avoir eu comme petit frère, tout cela me comble de bonheur. Et… je me dis pour la première fois que… Je suis heureux d'être né, car la vie que j'ai menée… je l'ai vécue sans aucun regret. Aucun…

Luffy…

Deviens plus fort

Ne te laisse plus jamais écraser

Protège tes rêves et tes amis

Apporte la vraie justice dans ce monde dépourvu de sens

Et surtout… ne laisse jamais ton cœur s'enchainer, car tu es un homme **libre**

Monkey …. Tu deviendras le seigneur des pirates. Oui, tu le deviendras.

Adieu… Luffy, mon petit frère… Merci… oui, merci…


End file.
